Scofield Suits You Better
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: When comforting a distraught Sara, Michael realises he really doesn't like Sara's last name and he feels as if it needs to be changed. -MiSa One Shot-


Wearily, I eye up the vial of morphine in my hands.

For so long, I had been sober. And I wanted to contiue to sober, I didn't want my addiction too overtake me. I wanted to be in control of my own life, and not let something else control it.

But now, that it's all over.

Now that the running has stopped.

Now that I'm fine, and that I'm actually in control of my life again.

I'm terrifed.

It's been so long that I've had control, that the thought of losing it again seems easier, than handling it myself.

Which seems pathetic I know, I was a doctor, I had been faced with death numerous times. And I couldn't even handle the own control of my own life.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, causing me to jump and the vial to slip out of my hands and too smash all over the black tiled floor, which I'm stood on,

"Shit" I murmur, as I run a hand over my face.

"Sara? You alright?" Michael, asks.

And for that very moment, I'm glad I dropped the vial of morphine. Just the reassurance that Michael was here, was better than any high morphine could give me.

"I..I'm fine, I'll be out in a minuet" I manage out, as I stare at the mess surrounding my feet.

Carefully I step arround the glass, and begin to pick it up, piece by piece. Just like how Michael continues to pick me up, piece by piece.

Once all the shards of glass are carefully, placed in the bin. I grab the towel from the side of the of the bathub and begin to clean and absorb the liquid from the floor.

I give myself one last look of reassurance in the mirror before I leave the bathroom. Contentness fills my stomach as I see Michael sat on the bed across from me.

I quickly rush towards him, and place a firm kiss onto his mouth. His arms instinctively snake around my waist.

"What was that for?" He murmurs as he gently caresses my face.

A grin forms onto my face, "I just, I'm happy...that I'm here with you"

"I'm happy you're here too"

"As much as I'm loving this moment, I really need the bathroom"

I giggle, and get off him, "Okay, I guess I can let you go"

Michael kisses my head tenderly before standing up and going into the bathroom.

A blissfull sigh escapes my lips before, I fell back onto my bed.

My eyebrows furrow together, as I hear the bathroom door open already.

Michael stands in the door frame, with an unreadable look on his face, "S-Sara?"

"Yes? Are you okay?"

"Why is there a bottle of morphine, smashed up in the bin?"

My heart stops.

He's going too see me, for what I really am. An addict, a dirty user.

He steps forward and examines my face, "You've not took it"

"I-I dropped it"

"Would you off took it, you know. If you hadn't off-"

"Yes"

Michael sighs loudly, before running a hand over his face, "W-Why?"

Tears burn in my eyes, "I-I'm scared"

"Scared of what?"

"B-Being in control of my own life, f-for so long I've had no control, n-no freedom. And n-now I've got it, i-it terrfies me"

"Why? Why does it terrify you?"

"B-Because I have the opportunity to be happy, utterly, blissfully, ignorantly happy without anything being in the way"

"And why does that scare you?"

I close my eyes before letting out a shaky breathe, "B-Because, what If I have all this happiness, and then it get's taken away. What..What if you get taken away?"

I feel hands grab my face gently, I look up and see warm, mesmorising, striking, beautiful blue eyes.

"Sara, I'm never going to get taken away from you"

A strangled sob escapes my lips, "W-What if you do? I-I won't be able to cope"

"Baby, you can't think like that. Everything is fine now, the company is done, we're both free and safe"

I nod, before more tears slip out of my eyes, "I-I'm scared of something else"

Michaels arms tighten around me slightly, "What is it?"

"Y-You're going too see me, for what I really am"

"What? A beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, doctor, because I hate to break it to you Tancredi, but I've already seen that"

My cheeks burn, before I shove him playfully, "I'm scared...I'm scared, that you're going too see me as dirty, junkie"

"Don't say Junkie. Sara, you're not a junkie. You are someone who is brave enough, to battle an addiction"

"I can't be that brave, to have an addiction in the first place"

Michael shakes his head, before carressing my cheeks, "Having an additction doesn't mean your weak Sara"

I shake my head as tears fall out of my eyes, "I am weak, Michael"

"How? Have you seen what a strong person you are? I mean I'm happy to admit this, but my girl is a badass"

A small grin grows onto my face, before a little giggle escapes my lips, "I'm your girl, huh?"

Michael nods with a massive grin growing on his face, "You better you ass Tancredi"

"Such a charmer" I say as I pat, his freshly shaven cheeks.

"So do you agree, that you, Sara Tancedi is not weak?"

I shake my head before tears burn into my eyes, "Michael, I need to tell you something. But please, please don't, don't blame yourself"

"...Okay"

"W-When I overdosed, I..I think in the moment, I was, I was trying to kill myself. I just wanted everything to stop, I didn't see the point in doing anything, even breathing"

Michael flinches at my words before tears burn in his eyes, he lets out a sob before he shakes his head. I quickly wrap my arms around him and kiss his shoulder.

"I-It's not your fault, I promise. I am so happy now, and so in love"

"I-I made you make, a decsion that made you...want too-"

I quickly cut him off, "You didn't make me do anything, I did what I felt was right"

"H-How can you even look at me?"

"Because, Michael Scofield, I love you. I love you, so, so much"

I pepper his face, with kisses.

I freeze, when Michael doesn't kiss me back, or doesn't return the sentiment I just shared.

What if now, he knows how I weak, I am, he doesn't want me anymore.

"Y-You do still love me right?" I croak out, my voice cracking at the end.

I feel lips pressed against mine, I kiss him back quickly.

"I-I was just thinking" Michael mumurs, as he plays with the ends of my hair.

"W-What?"

"I really don't like the name, Tancredi"

I furrow my eyebrows together, "What?"

Michael shrugs, "Well, I don't know. I just feel like it doesn't suit you that well. So I feel like it'd only be right to change it, to something like Scofield, you know something that suits you more"

I laugh, "Mr. Scofield, Are you proposing to me before we have even gone, for that diner you promised me?"

Michael shrugs, "Maybe, we can have the diner at our wedding"

I laugh loudly, before kissing his neck, "I-I can't tell if your being serious"

"I am serious, Tancredi is an awful name"

I shove him playfully, "Are you proposing or not?"

"I may as well"

"Say it Scofield"

"Ugh, Fine. You are such a demanding woman"

I narrow my eyes playfully. "You know, what I'm preferring Tancredi right now"

"Fine, Fine. Sara would you do the honor of letting me love you, for the rest of my life?"

I feel happiness burn in the corner of my eyes, "YES!"

My lips quickly attach to Michaels, as we share a deep, rough, passionate kiss.


End file.
